ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Littlest Pet Shop: The Killer Mystery/Transcript
Transcript It is a normal day in Downtown City. Traffic is running smoothly, the Downtown City Southern railroad is on a roll, and that fat street dancer is still embarrassing himself. At littlest pet shop Sunil: Has anyone seen my ball? The Pets: *shrugged* Harold: Hey Mitzi, I just spotted something beautiful. Mitzi: What's that? Harold: I'm staring right at her. Mitzi: Aw, come here you. *gives Harold a kiss* Sunil: *Gags, then vomits* The Pets: Aw... Blythe: Hey, guys. So! Today's a special day! Pepper: What is it? Blythe: *fake evil grin* I'm getting rid of you! The Pets: Ack! *Mitzi skunks herself* Blythe: I'm just kidding guys! I'll never get rid of you! Russell: Blythe! That was not funny at all! Blythe: Sorry. Roger: I've got to run to the gas station. Do you and the pets want to come? All: Sure. Roger: And after that, we're going to the school fair! All: Yay! Later, at the gas station, a fuel tanker pulls up and starts to fill up the gas pumps. Mitzi: Ah' am really fond of the smells of a refueling station. Do y'all feel a little dizzy? Collin: Nah... I like the smell. Blythe: Hey, guys! I brought you guys drinks! Just then, a shadowy figure moves about the gas station Mitzi and Collin were counting the number of railcars on a passing train. Mitzi: 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8 A lit match flies through the air and lands in a puddle of fuel and lights it on fire. Blythe: What the huh?! Mitzi: Oh my! Fuel Truck Driver: It's gonna blow! Everyone runs away, but not before it explodes and kills Roger, Harold, Collin, and Russell. Everyone gets blown back. Mitzi: * regains consciousness* Harold... Harold? Harold?! No.... Please! Sunil: He's dead. But, my best friends dead too. *sobs* Mitzi: No...no..no..no! No please! * Sobs* Zoe: Russell? RUSSELL!!! *sobs* Blythe: Guys? Dad? *sobs* Sirens of emergency vehicles fade in and get louder and a fire truck pulls into the frame. Later at a funeral Funeral guy: I am sorry about your dad and your friends, but Mrs. Twombly and your friends died too... Mitzi: *so depressed* Oh Harold... you were going to spend a day with me and Phil, but now your gone. I'm gonna miss you. Mitzi puts a rose on Harold's coffin and starts to fill with tears. Sunil: Collin.. I had so much fun with you, but... Since you're dead, I'm gonna have to go back to my boring best friend, Vinnie. Vinnie: Hey! Sunil: No offense. Blythe: Dad... I will always love you and now.... I am a orphan.. *sobs nonstop* Zoe: *sobs* Oh, Russell! Why did you die on me? Mitzi brings on an angry face C.Cuddles: Madame Mitzi, you okay? Mitzi: Ah' am not alright, look at this! Ah' have lost my soul mate, Russell, Collin, and Blythe's dad! Whoever is responsible will pay! A thick green fog fills the area. Penny: *holding nose* Mitzi? Can you move downwind please? Mitzi: Oh.. uh.. pardon me. Blythe: She is right. We've got to call the police. Sunil: Yeah! Later, a police car with its siren on pulls up. There is a knock at the door. Blythe: Hey. Police officer: What's up? 4 of my family members were murdered in a gas station explosion. Police officer: I am detective Sherman Hill and I will help you solve your case. Later, at the police station, Sherman leads Blythe and the pets to a Robotic Enforcement Canine Organism ( R.E.C.O ). Mitzi: Wow.... Blythe: Wow.. Sherman: This is R.E.C.O, otherwise known as a Robotic Enforcement Canine Organism. They were meant to be used in the Military as an assistant for deployed troops. R.E.C.O: (powers on) Greetings. I am R.E.C.O. what seems to be the trouble? Mitzi: Wow! That is so cool! R.E.C.O: Thanks Mitzi. Mitzi: How do you know my name? R.E.C.O: * scans Mitzi* Name: Mitzi McAllister, Species: Skunk, Weight: 6 lbs. A yellow fog comes in. All: *holding nose* Mitzi! Mitzi: I beg your pardon. I'm just a little embarrassed about mah' weight. * Cheeks turn red * Blythe: Me next! R.E.C.O: *scans Blythe* Name: Lucy Tucci, Species: Human. Blythe: Huh? That's not right. Sherman: He's got a few bugs, but he should still be helpful. Blythe: Thank you very much Sherman. Sherman: no problem. I will have the police track the suspect, that will make it easier. You can take R.E.C.O to help you. Later C.Cuddles: Are you sure monsieur R.E.C.O. is able to find the culprit. Mitzi spots the shadowy figure from the gas station. Mitzi: There he is! R.E.C.O: Let's catch him. Mitzi and R.E.C.O. run after the figure. They come up on train tracks R.E.C.O: Don't worry, im right behind you. All I have to to is cross this train track Suddenly, R.E.C.O. gets hit by a speeding train. The train throws it's brakes. Mitzi: * Screams * R.E.C.O! Dave: Whoa! Sorry about that, Mitzi! R.E.C.O gets up R.E.C.O: Man, that's what it feels like to get hit by a train. I'm checking my systems. System: Systems are in excellent condition. Mitzi: Wow, just... wow! R.E.C.O: We have to get back to the pet shop. Dave: A machine that systems back when hit? Amazing.,, (at the pet shop) Mitzi: we almost had him. Another 2 seconds and we would have caught him. Blythe: I'm going to call Josh and see how he is doing. (Blythe calls Josh's phone.) Josh's message tone: Hi, you've reached Josh Sharp. I am kinda busy at the moment, so uh... you know what to do. (Phone beeps) Blythe: he won't answer. R.E.C.O: Hmmm, maybe we should get more help. The bell on the pet shop door rang. Bob, one of Gru's minions, walked in. Bob: * Speaks minonese * Bob: hello Blythe: Bob! What's up, buddy? Bob: * speaks minionese * Blythe: You're helping us? Bob: *nods* R.E.C.O: I think we found the help we needed. Later... The alarm clock goes off in Blythe's room. Blythe wakes up. R.E.C.O: Good morning, Lucy! I've found a dead friend that i'll bring back to life and his name is Bing-Bong. Mitzi: Bing-Bong? You mean Joy's friend who died a couple of weeks back? R.E.C.O: Yes. Blythe: You know him?! R.E.C.O: Yes, Lucy. Mitzi: How? R.E.C.O: Like I said before, I can scan everyone and anyone in an instant. Blythe: Wow... R.E.C.O: *prepares to bring Bing-Bong back to life* R.E.C.O brings Bing Bong back to life Blythe: Wow... You must be Bing-Bong! Bing Bong: Yes, I am. Mitzi: Wow... Bing Bong: No way! Can it be? The sweet smelling skunk herself? Mitzi! Mitzi: How did you know my name is Mitzi? Bing Bong: you are a legend. your brother, Jackson, is a friend of Joy's. Joy told me all about you. A handsome male skunk walks in. Skunk: Hey. I'm Jackson McAllister. It's nice to meet you. Mitzi: Jackson? Jackson: Mitzi? Mitzi: Oh my goodness. Jackson, it's so nice to see you. Mitzi and Jackson hug each other Pepper: You're Jackson, from the Downtown Watch-Pets? Jackson: Yep. I am a very talented skunk. I know a couple of songs I can sing for you. Pepper: No... freaking... way! Delilah: *falls in love with Jackson* you're... Beautiful. Bing-Bong: Ok? And hey, can I tell you my past? All: Sure Bing Bong: Well, when I was back in Riley's head, I was happy... well I was until I was forgotten. I was brought back to life by R.E.C.O, and then I met Jackson. He told me where to start. Jackson: My bandmates Jerald, Carlos, and Will are on vacation. If you're wondering, Jerald is a velociraptor who was brough back to life by a scientist, Carlos is a Brussel Griffon and Will is a seal. Pepper: Why don't you sing a song for us. Jackson: Just hang on to your hats! 1.. 2..1-2-3- oh that's right, my bandmates are on vaction. Oh well, time to go solo. Jackson grabs his guitar He starts playing a slow song. Jackson: (singing) Today I don't feel like doing anything. I just wanna lay in my bed. Don't feel like pickin' up my phone So leave a message at the tone Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything. Nothing at all. Delilah: That was beautiful, Jackson... Jackson: The key to a successful voice is the hard effort and confidence. Hey, Delilah, come here for a second. (Jackson gives Delilah a kiss on the cheek) Delilah: *blushes* Mitzi: awww.... Blythe: No wasting time, we must solve the mystery! (Blythe's phone rings) Blythe: hello. Sherman: This is Sherman Hill. The DCPD have spotted the criminal in a train yard 2 miles south of here. We believe he is going to hitch a freight train out of here. Blythe: Ok. *hangs up* Ok, guys! Let's go! Mitzi: Bing Bong, Jackson, R.E.C.O, and Pepper are coming with me. Sherman is coming to get y'all and he's going to take you to the police station. Later... The gang arrives at the train yard. Sherman: (on phone) The train, DCS 1884, is on it's way. He plans on hitching a ride to the Florida Container Yard. We cannot let him reach that train. If he passes state lines, it's game over. Blythe: Oh no! We gotta get that train! Bob: *speaking minionese* The gang runs into the criminal Criminal: How dare you keep ruining my plans! Jackson: show yourself, criminal! Josh Sharp steps into frame. Blythe: Josh?! Josh: Your dad and your little pets were always ruining my plans to steal from the Downtown City Bank. I was going to become rich and famous, but that's not going to happen. So I'm hitching a train out of state lines. (The train passes and the horn blasts) Josh: But I have another plan. Goodbye Blythe! (Josh presses a button and a bomb goes off, derailing the train.) (Train cars go flying and some containers explode) Pepper: Oh my Gosh! Run! (The gang weaves through the flying train cars and debris) (a container flies towards them) Blythe: what's that? Jackson : THAT'S AN A.P.L. CONTAINER!!! Mitzi: Hit the deck! (The gangs lies flat on the ground as the container flies over them and crashes into another train car.) Blythe (in tears): Josh was the one who killed my dad and my pets...? Mitzi: Blythe... Run! (Train cars go flying around the five) The gang runs out out of the train yard back to the pet shop. Blythe starts crying angrily. Jackson: My heart is pounding, that train could have killed us! (releases an obnoxious scent) Mitzi: Yeah... Blythe: (holding nose) (sobs) Hey Jackson, can you handle your skunk scent please? Jackson: Sorry. I can't help it! Bob: * speaking minion-ese* Mitzi: Huh? Jackson: Let me try something. (Jackson tries to adjust the scent, but instead makes it worse.) All: Eww! Zoe: Holy s- Bing-Bong: Language. Jackson: Sorry (cheeks turn red) Pepper: *combines Jackson's scent* (It still smells funky, but way better than last time.) Blythe: it's a little better. Jackson: That's the problem. I can't control my scent whatsoever. Mitzi: Oh. Jackson: I've gotta go sing. It clears my mind a little. Blythe: (sobs) I can't believe Josh is the criminal. Blythe gets really angry. Blythe: He killed my dad.. and the pets! Jackson: (plays guitar and sings quietly). Nothing at all. Hoo hoo.. hoo hoo Nothing at all. (Blythe hears a bunch of police car sirens wail) (The phone rings) Blythe: Hello. Sherman: We have an update, for some reason, Josh blew up the tracks. Mitzi: we already went through it. Sherman: We've caught up with him! He's just went right by! Blythe: (gasps) Delilah, Jackson, Mitzi, Pepper, come with me! We've got him this time! Blythe and the pets get on the scooter. Blythe: Hello, Josh. Josh: *grins evilly* Hello, Blech, you may have got me, but I am not done yet. *punches Sherman in the balls and steals Blythe's scooter* Blythe: What?! (Jackson runs away) Mitzi: Jackson, wait! Jackson: Just trust me! Delilah: Come back my sweet! Sherman: (on walkie talkie) All units, we've got the suspect. He has stolen a scooter and is headed north. Blythe: How are we going to catch him now?! (A truck's horn is heard.) (A flatbed truck stops in front of them. The air brake hisses. they look to find Jackson inside) Jackson: Get in! Sherman: Where did you get this? Jackson: I uh... borrowed it. (His eyes dotted left) Blythe: Oh. Delilah: That's my sexy, singing skunk. Bing-Bong, Bob and the remaining pets are in the truck. Jackson: Let's go! Bing-Bong? Do you have slippery liquid soap? Bing Bong: Sure. Why? Jackson: It's part of our plan, remember? Bing-Bong: Oh, yeah! Jackson: Bob, not eating the bananas are you? We need you to shoot them at Josh. Bob: (speaks minionese) Jackson: With this puppy. (Jackson pulls out an AK-47) Sherman: That is an illegal assault rifle, but we don't have any other choice, so.. load it up! Bob: *nods and puts the bananas in the AK-47* (Bastille's Pompeii plays in the background) Jackson: Let's do this. (The tires squeal as the truck speeds off) (Police cars get into the pursuit) Police officer: We are en route to the suspect's location! Bob: *worried* Bing-Bong: Don't worry, they are helping us, Bob. Sherman: (on radio) Pull the vehicle over! Josh: Never! (Pulls out a paint gun) He shoots the gun, making one of the officers crash. Sherman: Open Fire! (Bob pulls the trigger and the gun fires) Jackson: (singing) But if you close your eyes Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all Pepper: How could you be singing at a time like this? Jackson: I don't know, but singing is my thing. (Josh is trying to avoid the bananas) Jackson: Now! Bing-Bong: *spreads the soap, making Josh and the motorcycle slip* Blythe: Now we got him! Mitzi: (spots a pole) Jackson, look out! (The truck crashes into the pole) Blythe: At least we got him. Josh: Not yet you haven't (pulls a gun on Jackson) Josh shot Jackson in his tail. Jackson: Ack!!! *falls* Sherman (on loudspeaker) This is the police, you are surrounded! Josh: Oh crap. Then, the police places handcuffs on Josh. Sherman: Get an ambulance! Mitzi: Jackson! Jackson: We did it. We stopped him... (weakly) we.. stopped... him. Mitzi: No.. no! Jackson: I'm not dying, I'm just tired. (Jackson suddenly falls asleep and starts snoring) Josh: I'll have revenge!! * taken to prison* (Later) Jackson wakes up with his tail bandaged and came to LPS. Sunil: Guys... I found a way to revive pets and I used it on him. A revived Collin came. Jackson: (singing) Welcome back. Blythe: Collin! *hugs* Mitzi: So Jackson, how's your tail Jackson: Pretty good, but can't perform scents until it gets better. Sunil: Good to have you back! Collin: *smiles* (He and Sunil hugged and Sunil brings the dead pets back to life, and the screen goes outside of LPS where we see the camps of the Velociraptors and Wild) Bing- Bong and Mitzi: Thanks for watching! (Film ends) (End credits with the song "Grenade" by Bruno Mars)